Hell hath no sadness like Edward's Pain
by Made in blood
Summary: A story of pain, Romance, And Bella being... Herself set in California, Edward: Bartender Bella: going to school to be a nurse All human, Normal pairings... Please Read and review... No flames please
1. Proloauge

Hell Hath no sadness like Edward's Pain

BPOV

Darkness... crushing darkness. a slight pain in my elbow... Blissfull golden light emanating from every pore in my body. The feeling of limbs made of lead, and utter joy coursing throughout my veins... I feel like a ball of rubber... Then drowsy... why is it so hot...? Why am I so itchy...? Huh... Its dark... Wait, what was I saying? Huh? So dark... Why is it so dark? It is physically painfull, Like a pounding... on my... Whats the word? Chest? Yea... My chest.... Why is there a light? It's kind of dimm... wow, Its getting brighter... And I'm getting sleeepy... Damn, It's painfully bright... Ow... Youch... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

* * *

EPOV

I will forever remember that image. Period. I saw my Belly on the floor, Eyes rolled back in her head. vomit all around... It gives me a heartache just thinking about it. I cried in her Hospital room for days, actualy looking to get a drink... I didn't sleep, How could I with the reason I get up in the morning In a coma? So, I didn't, I couldn't. When I close my eyes I see Her convulsing form, On the ground... Her hoodie soak in vomit... a needle in her limp hand... How was I supposed to Put the facts together? She was pretty quiet... Very quiet, To the point of anti-social. She had bruises all over... especially her arms... I just thought that was Klutzy Belly... No. that was The BIGGEST mistake of my life. I died when I saw her... I became a shell... a walking corpse... empty, hollow, a void. I became Inritus ingredior, Walker of the void. Something was wrong and I saw it but refused to acknowledge it. Never again. If, no, when I talk to My Belly again... I will tell her I will always be there for her. Foreveremore, Cried the Voidwalker, Forevermore.

Good? Bad? Please rate and review:)


	2. Waking Up

Chapter one: waking up

EPOV:

All I wanted was to wake up from this nightmare. Belly had been out for three days, If she didn't wake up soon, the docters said that the odds of her

ever waking up would drop considerably... that can't happen. My belly has to wake up soon. I need her, I need her like the plants need the sun, more

even. She Has been the only thing keeping me sane in these past months... Of course, She is mostly the cause of my Insanity... Belly... Belly... I need

My Isabella. Mike Newton, That bastard, Won't stop Hitting on belly, Even though it is evident that we are commited to each other, we share a bond,

Built in year, She wanted to go cliff-jumping... STUPID. That has to have been the worst posible thing she could have done. She landed fine,

But she forgot to mention she can't swim for shit. I heard her yell, "HELP ME!!!" That chilled me to the bone. I jumped in and drug her unconscious

Body out of the sea. I will take that belly Any day next to this. that bella I could resuscitate... Not this one.

I sat with my head down, In the bedside chair. I prayed to every deity out there. I prayed my heart, eyes, and body out.I started to cry as carlisle

came in. "Son, You need some rest, why don't you go home and sleep, I'll call you if anything changes." He said. It Killed me. "Screw you, Dad!" I

nearly yelled. He stayed calm, Just to piss me off; I can't belive him. And with that insult, I heard a beep. and another, and then another...There was

a contstant beeping... The brainwave moniter? Yes, it was. I smiled her favorite crooked smile... I was that instant, I felt well. Whole.

I could still feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. It was like there had never been any hole in my

chest. I was perfect-not healed, but as I there had never been a wound in the first place.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

What the hell? Where am I? Its Dark... But I can hear talking... It's so faint, I cant make out the words... Wait, Someone said my favorite term:

Screw You... Why? Hmmm... Wait... I see a light... Wow... I...I see Edward! My bestie in the whole world is right in front of me. Oh Joy... I feel

Oily... Why? where am I? A Hospitail? Wow... How?... Wait...

"Hey, Edward..." I said He had a look of rapture on his face... Why? and what is up with the inner narration? "why are you looking at me like I'm

a Doily Dike?" He laughed out loud at that one, Then his face took a severe turn. 


	3. A Shitty Beginning

Chapter Two: A Shitty Beginning

EPOV

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I screamed, Nostrills flared, fists balled. After Three minutes, I did somthing to release all my anger, I Put my arm through

The wall. Almost immediately, I became doctor Cullen. Within seconds, he calmed."Miss swan, how are you feeling?" That would scare the piss out of

anyone,"I'm Reeeeeaaaallllyyyyy sorry, Please don't be mad at me..." She wimpered. That one wimper almost made me cry, again. "Belly, I couldn't be

mad at you, just at the things you do, and, by the way, Never. Do. Heroin. Again. Ever." I was about to cry, this was almost to much for me to handle.

"O.K, but could you tell me what happened? I feel like I've been out for days..." She moaned. I had to sit down after that sentance... the weakness

in her voice was devastating to an extreme. "You were out for three days, and two nights. I have been with you since Hour one. I haven't slept, I

Haven't been able to... You control my life, You had me by the balls." I paused to take a breath... or two. "The hospital saw your actions as

attempted suicide... You will be Baker-acted, And for the next Three days you will be under constant survalence." Thiss all happened because I was

a bad friend... I didn't notice all the bags under her eyes, the fact that she never wore a short-sleave shirt, and her jitters... Damn it all!

"Well, That just sucks major ass." She laughed

BPOV

"Well, Edward, I think I'm stuck here without any entertainment..." I thought of one or two ways he could entertain me, most of them demeaning, to

the point of utter refusal, seeing as how I've been Bakeracted, am a recovering Heroin addict, and his best friend since pre-school. Some of the

things Floating through my head, are very, very dirty... wow, without heroin I guess I'm a bit of a nymphomanic... thats just, wow... mabey I could

get him to bring me my computer... then, when I'm out and bathed, We could go get a drink... I think I might be finally wanting to be more than friends

with my Loveable, huggable, kissable, Oh my god, look at his lips, so plump... and his hair, makes me want to run my fingers through it...mmmmm. Wait,

I was off on a tangent... stay focused. Stay calm, Stay cool, and most of all, Stay collected... "Well, seeing as I might be a while, Could you run to

the appartment and get my overnight bag, and my computer?" I said without convition... "sure, I was going to go home and take a bath anyway... and

Belly?"he Smiled that same, mischiveous, adoreable, smile between sentances... Oh lala... wait, he's talking again... What? "I'm going to get your

soaps, also Would you like your chucks?" He wispered... " Oh Edward, you know me oh, so well."

The Next Day

I Couldn't wait for Edward. I had to have time to think this over. I needed him to see how much of a critical piece of my life he is... and he can get

Sooo much more important. I kind of wish things were back to normal... now, When I think of him, My mind melts... I lose the ability to form coherent

thought. Edward had left to take a bath, because He had been here for five days now, and I think I love him. 


	4. Welcomed Home

Chapter Three: The shit is in motion to the fan BPOV

As I made my way home, for the first time in a week, I noticed something different about Edward. His look? No, I bought him that outfit for christmas

over the last three years; White Tommy Bahamma V neck tee, Black Aeropostale Hoodie, zipped halfway, a pair of True Religion Skinny jeans, Custom

made, And a pair of Chucks. What is so diferent? He wasn't High, or Drunk... New cologne? No... Obsession night... His Favorite... What is Different?

Wait, he has a look of Contemplation and worry etched across his face... Why? Was it me? Or was it my new, Nyphomanic brain? Probably. All these...

Feelings? I'm having are confusing... what should I do about them...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV The next day, The hospital let my Belly go home. On the drive home, She told me why she turned to drugs. It all startedwith her dream, A year before,

about me, apparently... odd. Obviously, it was severly painfull, but, I didn't ask we pulled up to the curb outside our appartment I took in

the building for the hundreth time. It was a two-story, duplex, about ten minutes to Crossroads School of santa monica but the only view I was

concernedwith was right next to me, sitting on the hood of my red, fastback mustang. I looked at her angelic face, and was shocked to see cherry red

lipstick, the same shade as my car... was that planned? did I make a decision based on her lipstick? The one thing I have an urge to taste? As my

eyes wander her figure, I see she has on a form fitting pair of jeans... very tight, almost hugging her shapely thighs, down to mid-calfto flair out

at the ankles... Bell bottoms? bell bottom skinny jeans? Interesting, yet oddly attractive. I see her feet for the first timetoday, and I Instantly

regret it, High heels? Wait, What was the special name for them? Alice taught me... stilettos? Yes, stilettos Five inch stilettos, an odd choice for

clumsy Belly... my eyes wander up to her navel... A Black Blazer, My black blazer... Why In six hells is she wearing my black blazer? We are going

home,Not to a formal dinner, Not yet... I look at the way she is wearing it, A slightly oversized blazer,to her, sleeves rolled up halfway... She is

ruining thePressline... But it does make her look so... so... Fuckable... wow, If anyone else was wearing that outfitt, She would look scrumpy, not

her, not my was the epitome of beauty, A goddess in mortal form, Aphrodite Herself."Hey, Bells, You want to go inside now?" I asked like an

Idiot, If she wanted to stay out here, I would gladly stay, with a smile on my face and a happy heart. I would jump off the golden gate bridge for MY

belly."Mmmkay Edward, But I think I need to tell you That I think You're Grand. I love you, Edward. I love you for allways being there for me, through

my Mom's Death, To all those trips to the hospital, through thick and thin, you have been the only constant in my life. I thank god for the day that

you Opened a can of Whoop-ass on that fifth-grader that was pulling my hair in kindergarden. And I am Glad that you survived That ten foot fall after

he Threw you off the jungle-gym... Edward." She was leaning over to me, and the scent of lavender and pineapple assalted my nose, That smell made me

Feel better that any drug. I lived For that wonderfull scent."I love you,Edward. I think I allways have." She nearly moaned softly. That gentle, small

moan sent my brain spinning at a mile a minute. I picked her up, Honeymoon style and carried her into the house. The only thing I could think of, with

all this contact With her, was an inconvenient arousal, So I started chanting the Plege of allegiance over, and over again as I climbed the stairs to

Our little Appaertment. It's a two bedroom, Two bathroom Fifteen hundred square foot apartment on the second story. We have lived here for the past

Year. When we got to the couch, We had a Heart to heart conversations, mainly about her. "Belly, we need to have a talk." I enunciated. She looked

caught ? "Why? I thought We agreed I wouldn't do drugs anymore... What more is there to discuss?" she whined. "Because, My

sweet, Beautifull, Belly. To see you In such a way made me re-evaluate our relationship. I want to be more than friends, and I am willing to risk the

nonchalantness of our household to achive that, so, In a non-corny way, Would you like to go out on a date?" He quickly added, "when you recover, Of

course." I watched her go from questioning, to confused, to tearfull, to joyfull throughout my little monolauge. She jumped into my lap and hugged me.

It was a compleetly nonsexual, Innocent, hug made of pure elation. We shed tears of joy for the remainder of the day. That night, was VERY eventfull 


End file.
